Rock Your World
by Erstel 908iu
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a famous singer in a band called The Wicked. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a popular high school boy, he plays in the orchestra, sings in chorus, and is good at sports. But when Amu moves from being privately tutored to the public high school, Ikuto falls- from a tree that is! What could possibly happen? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Rock Your World

**Ok, so this is my second fanfic and even though I'm not finished with my first one, which is called In a World of Magic, I am starting this one because I planned it a little and didn't feel like writing the next chapter for In a World of Magic yet. So here's the summary:**

**Amu Hinamori is a famous singer in a band called The Wicked. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a popular high school boy, he plays in the orchestra, sings in chorus, and is good at sports. But when Amu moves from being privately tutored to the public high school, Ikuto falls- from a tree that is! What could possibly happen? **

_**Amu- This is an Amuto story isn't it?**_

_**Ikuto- Well we all know she hates Tadamu, so what else would it be?**_

_**Erstel- I'm so glad I don't own you guys, you're so confusing. I also don't own any songs used in this story.**_

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Disappear- The Summer Obsession**

**Just Like You- Three Days Grace**

Amu's POV

I look down and see millions of fans screaming my name. "AMU!" "So you guys ready?" "YEAH!" And then I start singing.

_I'm trapped in a world that I can't take__  
__Where everything's unrealistic and fake__  
__I'm hiding out and planning my escape__  
__I hope I'm not the only one__  
__Please come and rescue me tonight__  
_

I wave my arm in the air and start playing the guitar.

_I just wish that I could disappear__  
__Someone take me far away from here__  
__Do you suppose there's more to life out there?_

I look around and see a girl with long blond pigtails jumping up and down. I smile and notice the tall blue haired guy looking bored next to her. 'I'll make the next song more exciting to see how he reacts' I thought as I strummed the black, hot pink, and white electric guitar in my hands and sang into the mic in front of me.

_There's no happiness surrounding me__  
__Hate and ugliness is all I see__  
__I wanna leave it all behind__  
__I'm running out of time__  
__Please come and rescue me tonight___

_I just wish that I could disappear__  
__Someone take me far away from here__  
__Do you suppose there's more to life out there?___

_And I don't wanna be blind__  
__I wanna open my mind__  
__I wanna know if there's a purpose to this life__  
__Will I ever find it? I'm running out of time...___

_Trapped in a world that I can't take__  
__I'm hiding out and planning my escape__  
__Please come and rescue me tonight___

_I just wish that I could disappear__  
__Someone take me far away from here__  
__Do you suppose there's more to life out there?___

_I just wish that I could disappear__  
_

I finished the song with those words and looked back over and the blue haired hottie. "AMU!" I looked at the screaming crowd and screamed back "WE'RE THE WICKED EVERYBODY!" and turned back at the rest of my band, Kukai- the drummer, Rima- The bassist, Nagi- the backup singer, and told them what the next song would be and went onto the song.

_I could be mean__  
__I could be angry__  
__You know I could be just like you___

_I could be fake__  
__I could be stupid__  
__You know I could be just like you_

I glanced at him to see him smirking up at me. 'Ok, so you wanna play this game?' I smirked back and the shocked look on his face was priceless.

_You thought you were standing beside me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you___

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you___

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

I start swaying back and forth with my eyes closed.

_I could be cold__  
__I could be ruthless__  
__You know I could be just like you___

_I could be weak__  
__I could be senseless__  
__You know I could be just like you__  
__  
__You thought you were standing beside me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you___

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you___

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you___

_On my own, 'cause I can't take livin' with you__  
__I'm alone__  
__So I won't turn out like you want me to___

_You thought you were standing beside me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you___

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you___

_You thought you were there to guide me__  
__You were only in my way__  
__You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

The blonde girl next to him followed his eyes (he was staring) to me and when I smiled at her, she fainted. Thankfully the blue haired guy caught her… and then left with her in his arms. I finished the song a little quicker than usual.

_I could be mean, I could be angry__  
__You know I could be just like you__  
_

Ikuto's POV

Ugh, if that Amu girl hadn't mad Utau faint than I wouldn't have to be doing this. "Amu…" Oh great, now Utau's talking in her sleep! She's gonna want an autograph when she wakes up, if I don't get her one she'll yell at me for the rest of the week and then make me take her shopping, sisters can be so annoying.

I laid her down in our limo and made sure Kairi, her bodyguard, was watching her. And now I headed over to the back of the building the concert was in to get her her god- damned autograph from that 'Amu Hinamori' chick. Hell, I might as well get the entire band's signatures!


	2. Chapter 2

Rock Your World

**Ok, so I got REALLY into this one… two chapters ****started**** in one day, HURRAY! I hope you guys enjoying this story as much as I am so far, cause this is pointless fun if you aren't. And I do realize I didn't update two in one day and that's because my mom made me go shopping ( I know I should be happier about shopping, oh well :P ) . AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Check out my other story, In a World of Magic.**

_**Amu- Hurry! I want to be a rock star!**_

_**Ikuto- And I want you to kiss me already, but that hasn't happened. YET. :3**_

_**Amu- …**_

_**Erstel- I love you guys, too bad I don't own you.**_

_**Ikuto- You also love the songs in this chapter, but you don't own them either.**_

_**Erstel- Sadly…**_

_**Amu & Ikuto- ENJOY!**_

**Songs Used in This Chapter:**

Ikuto's POV

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!"

Great I'm next, what could possibly go wrong?

"Excuse me? Are you ok?" I look at the girl speaking to me and realize it's her, Amu. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Could you guys sign this for my little sis? Her name's Utau and she fainted during the show."

"Sure! I hope she's ok."

"Yeah she's fine."

She turned around and started yelling, "Kukai, Rima, Nagi! Come here! I told you people liked you guys too!" She turned back towards me and smiled.

"Fine!" a brown haired boy walked out of the back doors with a wife- beater, baggy black jeans, and a suit jacket on.

"Ok Amu! Coming!" a short blonde girl with a bow in her hair, a mini skirt, and a long- sleeved flowy shirt on came out tugging a tall, long purple haired guy with dark purple skinny jeans, and a white pikachu T- shirt on.

"Awww, I was hoping for a cute girl! I'm leaving." Amu blindly grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him back before he could leave.

"Uhhh, could you just sign this for my little sister? If you keep them waiting I think I'll be in hospital." I said while pointing and the angry crowd behind me.

"Oops, sorry. Here!" Amu scribbled her name on the group photo of the band I had in my hand and passed it to the guy next to her. He wrote his name, which is apparently Kukai and what looks like his phone number. 'Really dude?' Then repeated what Amu did, and the midget signed, Rima- Hope you can come next time to meet us!, and then handed it to the long- haired guy. He just wrote his name: Nagi.

"Thanks," they gave me back the picture and went onto the next fan.

" Here," I handed Utau the limp photo. She looked at for a while with a blank expression and then screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What?! What's wrong?!"

She looked at me with a smile on her face screamed, "I HAVE KUKAI SOUMA'S PHONE NUMBER!" She whipped out her phone and jabbed the screen a couple times and then put it to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" She put a finger up to her mouth as to say 'shhh' and then I faintly heard "Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message system."

She hung up and fainted. 'Who did she call?' I picked up her phone and saw an unfamiliar number, then I looked at the crumpled photograph on the floor next to her… and saw the same number and immediately understood.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++TO THE CLUB! X3 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++

(By the way it's 3 days later and just imagine dubstep music in the background )

Amu's POV

I walk into the club to a swarm of fans

"AMU!"

'Why me?' I thought to myself. I maneuvered out of the gaggle of teenage fans and over to the far corner to wait for my friends to get there.

About ten minutes later, I hear girls squealing about something or _something _at the front of the club. Naturally, I think it's Kukai or Nagi so I go over to the door to get them.

"IKUTO- SAMA!"

'Ikuto? Why does that name sound familiar?'

Ikuto's POV

I barely even walked through the doors of the club when I was ambushed by a swarm of fan girls.

"IKUTO- SAMA!"

I saw familiar pinkette stop walking as her face fellas she stared at me with a disappointed look on her face. She turns around and starts to walk away and I decided to go talk to her. As I push past the far- too- desperate girls and towards the cute pink haired girl, I hear the girls scream:

"KUKAI-SAMA!"

"NAGI-SAMA!"

"RIMA!"

The pink haired girl swished her head around at the speed of light and rushed over to the, also familiar looking, two guys and short, blond girl.

"Amu!"

The short girl glomps 'Amu'. 'Amu… Amu… where do I know that name from?' I thought to myself. All of a sudden I had a flash-back from about three days ago.

=============================FLASHBACK===========================

(AN: flashbacks will be in _italics_ because I'm lazy)

_There was a cute, pink haired chick up on stage, while I stood there bored next to an excited Utau. "I'M AMU AND WE'RE THE WICKED!"_

=========================FLASHBACK END===========================

'Oh shit.'


End file.
